The Slayer, a Vampire and an Unknown School
by Sir Guiness
Summary: This is a BtVSAngelHP X-over. It's about Buffy and Angel going to teach at Hogwarts and Dawn and Conner tagging along with them.
1. The Calls

The Slayer, A Soulful Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
Just to tell you I am a HUGE Angel/Buffy fan and I like the idea of a love between Dawn/Conner. Don't worry, there be drop in BtVS and HP so hang in there! The story takes place after Season 6 Btvs and Season 3 Angel. A few things are going to be changed around. Faith is still in a British correction facility. Willow has not gone all dark powery yet. Conner and Cordy intimate never happened and Angel is pissed off at Cordy for becoming a higher power.  
  
HERE WE GO!  
  
***********  
  
"Dawn!!!" screamed Buffy from downstairs. Buffy was a short blonde haired girl with a lot of charisma and stubbornness. She was also known as the Slayer, a super-human, only one in each generation, that's single purpose in life was to destroy the vampire's and other demons living in her time.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy?" Buffy's little sister replied. At 15, Dawn was taller than Buffy, and had light brown hair. Dawn was technically not Buffy's sister. She was also a ball of green light created by monks and made to be the sister of the Slayer in order to be protected. The used as a Key to open a door to another dimension, which is now inactive since the last apocalypse with the God, Glory.  
  
At that moment, a letter popped in under the door.  
  
"Hold on. I'll get it," Buffy said as she made her way over to the door.  
  
Buffy opened the letter, and read it over a few times.  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy asked quietly, "I know you were out there, so why don't you just come out."  
  
"he.he..he," Dawn replied. "What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Anyways, this random school in London just sent this letter to us," Buffy explained. "And asked me if I wanted to teach a self defence class there because for some reason, they know I'm the Slayer. They are going to pay me quite well, so after a year or two of teaching there, I won't have to flip burgers anymore."  
  
"Haven't you wondered how they know you're the Slayer? And isn't this kind of odd that they would ask you like this?"  
  
"Who knows. But they sounded kind of desperate and we really need the money. So what do you say?"  
  
"Hey! Where am I going to go?"  
  
"The principal, Drumble-something, is making an opening for you to go to the school. Come on Dawnie! It'll be a great new experience for you!"  
  
"What's going to happen here? I mean, this is still the Hellmouth and Vamps need slaying."  
  
"Willow and the rest of the gang can handle. I mean they've been doing this almost as long as I have."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Ok. I'll go. Its not like were not coming back, right?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Of coarse we're coming back! Thank you so much Dawn. I know things will get better."  
  
"No problem," sighed Dawn.  
  
"So, what are you waiting for? Go pack your things!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Dawn screamed. " We're leaving now?!"  
  
" Yeah. Come on. Our plane leaves tonight and school starts on September 1st."  
  
****************  
  
~L.A.~  
  
Angel strode around the hotel, wondering where Conner had gotten off to this time. Gunn and Fred and everyone were out somewhere, having fun like they normally do. It totally sucked for him because of how he could never go out in the daylight with them, being a vampire and all. Watching them get older as he stayed forever the same. He tried not to show it. But it hurt him everyday to wake up to not see his own reflection in the mirror.  
  
The phone rang, which sort of startled him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is Mr. Angelus, I presume," a British voice on the other line said.  
  
"Yes. And who am I speaking to?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Hmm, I cannot seem to get the hang of this telephone thing," Angel heard coming from the other line. "I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts Private School in England. I am calling to ask you if you would like to come to my school to teach a self-defence class to my students. I know that they will benefit from your tutelage. I will pay you quite well and you can stay in our school. I know of how your, how shall I put it, a vampire, a soulful one at that, but I have heard you are quite the trained fighter."  
  
"Wow. This is a lot to sink in. I have a few concerns. My son, Conner, I really can't leave him here. I need to keep an eye on him so unless he comes, ya see, I can't." Angel replied passively.  
  
"A son? Dumbledore said surprised " Oh yes! Right. Well, I can make some arrangements that would allow him to attend the school."  
  
"I can't leave all my friends here and people in Los Angeles need me to protect them."  
  
"I believe that your friends do not need you as much as my school does. I really need you to help protect the students from a really powerful demon trying to get in. So will you help me?"  
  
"I think I might. When do you want us to be there?"  
  
"Well, the school opens tomorrow, so as soon as you possibly can. Preferably now."  
  
"Um, well.I guess I can do that. Yes I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you very much. You have no idea what pressures you have just lifted on my shoulders!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Bye"  
  
As Angel hung up the phone, Conner just happened to walk in the hotel, strolling in with Cordy. Angel told them the whole story of Angel's conversation with a certain Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts in England and how they needed him. Angel knew that Cordy would explain to Fred, Gunn and Lorn about the situation.  
  
"What are you waiting there for, Conner?" Angel said. "Go and pack. We leave in 10 minutes."************** 


	2. Many Meetings

The Slayer, A Soulful Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
Just to tell you I am a HUGE Angel/Buffy fan and I like the idea of a love between Dawn/Conner. Don't worry; there be drop in BtVS and HP so hang in there! The story takes place after Season 6 Btvs and Season 3 Angel. A few things are going to be changed around. Faith is still in a British correction facility. Willow has not gone all dark powery yet. Conner and Cordy intimate never happened and Angel is pissed off at Cordy for becoming a higher power.  
  
Many Meetings  
  
**********  
  
"You must be joking me," Angel said as walked into the King's Cross Station in England.  
  
Buffy was walking around looking for something with Dawn. Angel strode up to her with Conner tagging behind him.  
  
Conner peaked around the broad vampire to find a blonde short girl standing in front of them with a really pretty brunette beside.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said confused. "Why are you here? I thought you were in Los Angeles still."  
  
"I got a call from a weirdo from a private school in England asking me to come teach."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Angel then turned to see Dawn. "Hey Dawnie!"  
  
Dawn, still pissed off from what Angel did to her sister only replied by rolling her eyes. Buffy gave her a that-was-very-rude glare. Shrugging off Angel? Conner liked her.  
  
"Ok then." Angel gave up on Dawn and turned back to Buffy. "So. I don't think you've met Conner yet have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Hey Conner. I'm Buffy. You're dad and I go way back." "So you're the girl Angel dumped in Sunnydale?" Conner replied. "I thought you would be prettier."  
  
"Nice son you've got there, Angel. I think the attitude is genetic. Anyways, we've been looking for this 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' for a long time. Any idea where it is?"  
  
It was Angel that replied. "No clue."  
  
And at that instant Dawn saw a glimpse of a strange looking redheaded family run through a column between platforms nine and ten. And disappear!  
  
"I think I know how to do it," Dawn blurted out of the silence.  
  
Dawn ran with her stuff following exactly where that family had gone. Buffy, Angel and Conner were all on her heels. Suddenly, all of them were in a new place. They looked around seeing the banner 'Platform 9 and ¾ 's' and a lot of strange people walking around.  
  
Buffy broke the awing silence this time. "Who else here is have flash backs of a trip to the circus?"  
  
"I think this might be our train," Angel said. "As weird as they may look."  
  
Then, an absolutely gigantic man came over to see them.  
  
"'Ello there. Me'name's Hagrid. I be the Keeper o' Keys at Hogwarts Acadamy. Y'must be th' new professors, Miss Summers and Mr. Angelus," the stranger announced. "And you must be Dawn and Conner, the muggle students. It be nice to meet y'all."  
  
"Umm, yes," Buffy said politely. "Nice to meet you. Where should we go?"  
  
"Oh yes! How silly of me! Dawn and Conner. You can go onto the train and find some seats as I go put you things on the train. Professors, if you will, could you follow me? Teachers, this year, have a special car."  
  
"Definitely." Angel said as he was taking his and Buffy's bag and putting on the train with the rest of the bags.  
  
"Dawn. You and Conner get acquainted because I hear that it's a long ride there." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy and Angel went to follow Hagrid, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.  
  
"So," Dawn spoke first. "Do you want to go get a seat? We can share some juicy stories about each other's family. Otherwise known as your dad and my sister." "Sounds good to me," Conner said as they made there way onto the train starting to get crowded with people.  
  
As soon as Dawn and Conner were settled in their own little compartment, they began to share stories about Buffy and Angel together. Dawn was doing most of the talking since she knew Angel and Buffy when they were together, and knew Angel longer than Conner did (even though she technically didn't exist.)  
  
Then the train whistled and started to move.  
  
"So do you want to hear another story about-," Dawn was interrupted by three friends at the door of their compartment.  
  
"Sorry, but do you mind if we sat here? Everywhere else is full," a redhead boy said.  
  
"Ummm.yeah sure go ahead," Conner replied.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger! This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We're fifth years."  
  
"Hey! My name's Dawn Summers, and this is Conner."  
  
The girl then looked at them confusingly and said, "How come I haven't seen you here before? You don't look eleven years old, so you can't be first years?"  
  
Dawn answered this one. "We are both 16 and we're starting school at Hogwarts this year. My sister and his father are going to be professors."  
  
"That would mean you're a fifth year like us," Ron said.  
  
"What kind of magic do you think we are going to learn this year? I hope it is something difficult!" Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?" Conner replied. "Magic? What do you mean magic? What kind of boarding school would teach magic? Oh Shit. What did Angel get us into this time?"  
  
"Are you muggles?" Harry said back to Conner.  
  
"Muggle? What's a Muggle?" Dawn said this time.  
  
"Non-magical folk," all three replied back.  
  
"How magical is an ex-Key and a vampire's son?" Conner mumbled. Dawn gave a glare to Conner.  
  
"I guess we are," Dawn said hoping that they didn't hear what Conner said.  
  
"Wow. This is weird stuff going on. Why would Dumbledore put muggles in Hogwarts?" Harry said.  
  
"Hey! That was the guy that sent a letter to our house asking us to come!" Dawn replied.  
  
"This is getting too weird-even for me." Answered Conner. 


	3. A Magical School?

The Slayer, A Soulful Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
Just to tell you I am a HUGE Angel/Buffy fan and I like the idea of a love between Dawn/Conner. Don't worry, there be drop in BtVS and HP so hang in there! The story takes place after Season 6 Btvs and Season 3 Angel. A few things are going to be changed around. Faith is still in a British correction facility. Willow has not gone all dark powery yet. Conner and Cordy intimate never happened and Angel is pissed off at Cordy for becoming a higher power.  
  
Here we Go!  
  
***********  
  
"So, Hagrid," Buffy said to cut off the silence. "How do you like working a Hogwarts?"  
  
"I be like it quite a lot. Professor Dumbledore was being very kind in allowing me to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh! I shouldn't have said that. No.I should not have said tha'."  
  
"What?" Angel shouted. "We're going to a Wizard school?"  
  
"Oh well," Hagrid replied. "I might as well just tell you the whole thing."  
  
"Go right ahead," Angel and Buffy said almost simultaneously.  
  
"Right. Well, our school is the most finest witchcraft and wizardry school in the world and 'ave many talented students tha' graduate each year. In the past few years, we have been having problems with he-who-must-not-be- named."  
  
"Who's that?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"A very bad wizard tha' is after power, even though he 'as a great deal already. Anyways, he-who-must-not-be-named is after a boy called 'arry Potter, a fifth year at Hogwarts and will stop at nothing to kill him."  
  
"Why would he want an innocent boy?" Angel asked  
  
"'arry Potter 'as thwarted all of his evil plans each year he 'as come to Hogwarts. Each time, he-who-must-not-be-named gets more powerful and therefore more of a danger to the students. Professor Dumbledore then thought it best to ball in the Slayer and the first Vampire with a Soul, because they happen to be the strongest demon/vampire fighters in the world. They also happen to know each other. Am I correct?"  
  
"We've known each other for a little while," Angel said as he smiled at Buffy.  
  
"So we need you t' protect the students 'cause he-who-must-not-be-named is gatherin' followers called Deatheaters. They could be anyone, so tha' be why we are neein' your help."  
  
"We're supposed to protect wizard students from an evil wizard and his minions all though while teaching the students self-defense?" Angel replied to sum it all up.  
  
"Yes, but actually you will be teachin' the students Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Riiiight. Ok then," Buffy said sarcastically. "But what about Conner and Dawn? They're not magical or whatever you want to call it."  
  
"Professore Dumbledore 'as found tha' many of the subjects taught 'n a muggle school--"  
  
"muggle?" Angel asked.  
  
"Non-magical fold. Anyways, subjects in muggle schools are quite similar to our own apparently. Like, Potions class in apparently like a - hmmm what did Dumbledore call it - a chemtree class in a muggle school, I think." Hagrid explained.  
  
"It's chemistry and I guess it would be." Buffy corrected as she started thinking of ugly witches cackling over a fire throwing 'eye of newt' and 'toe of frog' into a huge black cauldron. Buffy laughed thinking of what Willow would think of that. "This should be a very interesting year you know Angel?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out as soon as we stepped through that weird-ass column back at the station," Angel replied.  
  
The train suddenly slowed, and crawled to a screeching halt.  
  
"I guess we're here," Buffy said as she turned to find Hagrid already off the train. "Alrighty then. Let's get off this creepy train."  
  
It was night time, so Angel could walk around freely. Off in the distance Hagrid was calling all of the first years to go with him.  
  
***********  
  
Conner and Dawn stepped off the train with their new friends: Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dawn looked around to try and find Buffy so she could tell her all of the things in store for them. Buffy was just turning around when Dawn spotted and ran towards her.  
  
"Oh my God!" Dawn said impatiently. "Do you know where we are? This is a wizard school where they do spells and stuff like Tar and Willow! I can't believe it! They have schools for this stuff!"  
  
"Yeah I know!" Buffy replied. "This is going to be really weird. Why are you in that dorky uniform?"  
  
"Oh! We met these cool people that lent us some of their uniforms to fit in Bon;t worry. We didn't tell them anything about you, me, Angel or Conner."  
  
"Good, I think I would rather say something. Hey. I think you and Angel Jr. are supposed to go with Hagrid, since you don't know your way around yet."  
  
"Yah. Ok. See you later!" Dawn said as she turned to go and find Conner in the crowd.  
  
"Conner! Conner!" Dawn yelled, but was totally shocked to turn around and have Conner standing right behind her. "Wow. You're almost as good as Angel at that. Maybe better."  
  
Conner shrugged. "I'm nothing like him."  
  
"Of coarse not," Dawn replied trying really hard not to laugh and not succeeding. "Come on. We're supposed to go with Hagrid."  
  
"Fine."  
  
So the two of them hurried off to find their giant of a man to begin this new, obscure adventure.  
  
******  
  
R&R!!!!  
  
Constructive criticism only though. I need some ideas. 


	4. The Sorting

The Slayer, A Soulful Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story! I have gotten a lot of replies saying it would be really creepy for Dawn and Conner to be paired up, but thanks to Debbie for giving me some new ideas on their relationship. Sorry it's been such a long wait. I have had WAY too much homework and far too many tests. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Here we go!  
  
**************  
  
Dawn and Conner were quite far behind Hagrid, but caught up quickly since all of the other people following him were pretty close to half Conner and Dawn's size.  
  
Dawn was really anxious to see all of the supposed "magic" that was going on with in the unknown school, as she gracefully hopped into the boat with Conner right behind.  
  
"Wow! Isn't this so incredibly awesome! I can't wait to tell Buffy about this!" Dawn said as the boats approached the enormous school.  
  
"Are you really that close to your sister? I would hardly be caught dead having an actual conversation with my 'father'," Conner replied.  
  
"That must be really lonesome," Dawn replied in a sweet tone.  
  
"But who knows? Maybe these weirdo Brits will put a spell on you!" Dawn continued.  
  
And with that Dawn made a spooky "wooooooo" sound and waved her fingers around him pretending to put a spell on Conner.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
After taking the amazing trip through the bogs outside, surrounding Hogwarts. The first year students, Dawn and Conner made their way into the school. They arrived at the top of a staircase, in front of a huge door, where an old woman was drumming her fingers impatiently.  
  
She then settled everyone down and stated to speak.  
  
"Before you enter and join your classmates, you must first be sorted into you house. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking, you will lose points. I will now go see if they are ready for you."  
  
After he speech, the woman went inside a set of huge doors. This roused the students and started to talk loudly.  
  
But the talking stopped as soon as the woman opened the door speaking out to the students, "We're ready for you now."  
  
As Dawn walked into the huge room, she saw four long tables, probably for the four houses and one shorter, facing all of the students in front. She and Conner both also both noticed the ceiling that looked like a night sky. In the centre of the table there was an old man with a long white beard. Dawn thought him to be the principal, since all of the older people, probably professors, were branching off of him in both directions.  
  
Buffy and Angel were up there too, staring into each other's eyes, in a deep conversation.  
  
Both Conner and Dawn both thought the same thing and simultaneously said, "That's so wrong."  
  
Conner continued, "Why don't they just get a room."  
  
"Conner!" Dawn said before hitting him over the head.  
  
Conner, Dawn and the rest of the students made their way to the front of the room, where the 'professors' were.  
  
The woman was there and held an old hat over a stool in front of them. She started then to read names off of her list and one by one, all of the young students came forward and had the hat placed of their heads. Then, an extraordinary thing happened! The hat spoke and said one of the four houses. Each student would then go to his or her house table.  
  
After everyone except Conner and Dawn had been called, the old principal stood up and spoke in a wise, raspy, British voice.  
  
"As most here can see, these two students are not the age of a regular first year students," he began.  
  
"Miss Dawn Summers and Mr. Conner O'Roake are both very closely related to our two new professors, Professor Summers and Professor O'Roake. They will be teaching a new course, Muggle Defence and blending it in with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Miss Dawn and Mr. Conner are going to be attending fifth year classes and shall be treated as any other student here. Now, they shall be sorted, but I remind you that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students." "Alright, go ahead, Professor McGonagall," he said turning to the old woman holding the hat as he ended his speech.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall replied.  
  
"Dawn Summers."  
  
With that Dawn made her way onto the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor," it yelled and all of the people at one table stood up and started clapping.  
  
Dawn sighed, gave Conner the thumbs up signal and gave him that winning smile of hers. (Conner definitely like that.) Then she made her way down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Conner O'Roake."  
  
Conner strode up to the stool and sat down. Before the hat was even on his head the hat shouted.  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
A little shocked and saddened about not being in the same house with his new, and first his own age, friend, Dawn, Conner made his way over to the Slytherin Table where he sat down next to a blonde, slick boy, who looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Let the feast, begin!"  
  
Food suddenly appeared on all of the tables and Conner could here Dawn saying to the people we met on the train, "Wow, that's a magic trick I would like to learn," before digging into the food like everyone else.  
  
The blonde boy sitting next to Conner said, "Don't sit next to me mudblood muggle. I don't want to catch that disease you brought in with you. Go somewhere else."  
  
Conner didn't need to know what half of that meant to know what he should do. He didn't need to take this. And with that, Conner punched the boy in the face, making him fly across the table onto a fat kids lap.  
  
"CONNER!!" Angel yelled angrily as he stood up.  
  
"Yes," Conner sighed. "This is going to be an extremely long year."  
  
************  
  
Well, I know that was a little dull, but I had to get through them. I needed a little more time to explore the characters without too much excitement. Next time though, Buffy and Angel are the centre characters, and they'll be teaching their classes. This should be fun!!! Thanks! Please R & R! 


	5. Secrets and Classes

The Slayer, A Soulful Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed my story! I'm trying still to keep this story different from all of the Buffy/Harry Potter crossovers, so any constructive comments are most welcome!  
  
Here we go!  
  
**************************  
  
Buffy sat up in her bed. She was thinking of Angel. She hadn't stopped thinking of him since he left that day after Graduation. Buffy tried to cover it up by putting her pain all over Spike.  
  
Buffy then got up and walked outside of her room, with her back against the wall. She slid down and started to cry, at the thoughts of her past.  
  
A huge, dark figure stood above her and crouched down to look her in the eye.  
  
"Buffy? Are you alright?"  
  
"Angel," Buffy sighed. "I can't do this. I don't know how to handle kids. I can barely handle Dawn. This is insane. I'm the Slayer, I'm not supposed to cry."  
  
"Your human. You're supposed to cry. I wish I could say the same thing. You can't do everything perfectly and you'll have tons of help from me. And as for the crying, I think you look beautiful when you cry."  
  
"Thanks Angel. What would I do without you?"  
  
"How about going back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Angel spoke.  
  
"Yeah. You're probably right, as usual. Brings back memories," Buffy replied.  
  
Angel helped Buffy up and she looked up into his pretty face, covered in pain from all of the losses in his life.  
  
Buffy and Angel got closer and closer, until their lips touched and they embraced in a lustful kiss.  
  
Buffy stopped.  
  
"We can't do this," Buffy said. "Not now."  
  
"Later?" Angel replied.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
And with that, Buffy smiled and turned back into her room. But when she looked back, Angel was gone.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Buffy woke up it was 8:30 in the morning.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Buffy screamed as she sat up. "I slept in!"  
  
Buffy quickly got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall to find only that no one was there.  
  
"I guess I'm a little late for breakfast."  
  
Professor Dumbledore then surreptitiously came up behind her.  
  
"Professor Summers? Nice of you to join us."  
  
"I am so sorry! I totally slept in. I haven't slept the whole night through since.well...in a long time."  
  
"That's quite alright. But if you don't hurry you are going to miss your first class!"  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said before hurrying down the corridor to go find her classroom.  
  
Buffy ran into the class to find Angel already demonstrating to the class the technique of how to block an offensive attack.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Buffy said as she walked into the class. "I got a little lost!"  
  
Buffy turned to Angel, "So why don't you throw a basic punch at me and I'll block it."  
  
"Alright," Angel replied.  
  
Angel threw a hard punch at Buffy and she easily blocked it.  
  
One of the students put up their hand.  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked.  
  
"Umm. Why are all of the windows covered? I couldn't see that very well."  
  
"That is easy to explain," Buffy explained. "And Professor O'Roake is going to tell why."  
  
"Right," Angel started after glaring at Buffy. "Well.umm. most demons will attack during the umm.night and we are just trying to set the ambiance."  
  
Buffy smiled and whispered, "Nice cover."  
  
Angel just smiled that dreamy smile of his back.  
  
Their first class together was a success. All of the first year students loved the class. Next Buffy and Angel taught the fifth year Gryfindors and Slytherins, so Dawn and Conner were going to be there. This should be interesting.  
  
Most of the Gryfindors came in first including Dawn and her new friends. She quickly said 'Hello' to Buffy, snubbed off Angel and sat down.  
  
Then Conner came in. Covered in Slytherin girls! He seemed to be ignoring them, while they drooled over his pretty boy eyes. Later, Conner revealed that after the 'incident' in the Great Hall, he hadn't had a moment of piece.  
  
"Settle down class and take you seats," Angel said in his deep, intimidating voice.  
  
This class drew silent.  
  
"Alright," Buffy began. "We're going to start the class by opening you textbooks to Chapter 1."  
  
"Yes," Angel continued. "The first major unit that we will look at in depth is Vampires. This is going to be quite an intense study since we will teach you also how to defend yourself if you ever come into contact with one, with your wand not usable and/or available."  
  
Hands then shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy asked pointing to the blonde slick boy Conner punched in the Great Hall. (And to much of Buffy and Angel's dismay, looked astonishingly similar to Spike.) "State your name and your question."  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy," the boy said. "And I would like to point out that vampires are not real."  
  
"Oh really," Angel retorted, with both Dawn and Conner trying to hold back from laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yes. They are just a myth," another student said, which caused confusion and a lot of people nodding their heads or saying "Yeah!"  
  
"Are you questioning my.I mean.our teaching?" Buffy said trying to equal her 'scariness' to Angel's.  
  
This got the class quiet again.  
  
"I thought not. So let's look at Chapter 1. Vampires are creature of the night and therefore burn up in Sunlight. They can be killed by stabbing them in the heart, with a wooden stake, fire or decapitation as well."  
  
"Let's pretend that Professor O'Roake is a vampire," Buffy said, and smiled.  
  
Conner retorted back with, "Who needs to pretend?"  
  
Dawn turned around and hit Conner over the head. "Shut up, Conner!"  
  
"Anyways," Buffy continued, glaring at Dawn and Conner. "I will show you how to attack."  
  
Buffy ran towards Angel with a wooden stake she grabbed off of her desk. She jumped gracefully, yet powerfully, and landed just before hitting Angel in the heart. Most of the students were in awe and some were clapping in entertainment.  
  
The sad this is, Angel didn't flinch. Buffy thought, 'He is either getting used to me doing this, or he trusts me like he used to before.' and she stopped thinking about that because there were too many painful memories.  
  
Angel then turned to the class and said, "Just before class ends, we are assigning a research report on a famous vampire. Choose anyone from this list Buffy.I mean Professor Summers.and I hand out. Oh and remember, we will be practicing the move Buffy showed on me, next time so be prepared!"  
  
All of the students filled out, except for Dawn, and her friends.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn and friends?" Buffy asked. "What's up?"  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Harry want to ask you something," Dawn said.  
  
"Alright then, shoot. Not literally of course."  
  
Hermione just came straight out and asked, "Is one of you a vampire?"  
  
*****************  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun.I thought that is was a great way to end a Chapter. I have some ideas about new plot themes. I really want to put some old Buffy characters into the story and mingle with the HP characters and spark up some old flames and/or rivalries between Buffy and Angel. I prefer them being old rivals with B and A. Send ideas and comments please. Feedback is always encouraged, if it isn't too critical! Thanks!  
  
~Meaghan~ 


	6. Secrets Revealed

The Slayer, A Soulful Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
A/N Sorry that this chapter has taken. what. three. four months to update. School's been really tough and I haven't had any spare time what so ever. but thanks to all the people that read and reviewed my story! It's why I write.  
  
Special thanks to WhiteWolf3: I think that I will hit Conner over the head a fair bit because it adds to the flirtingness. The rest of your comment gave me some inspiration. Feel Proud.  
  
Here We Go!  
  
**************************  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
"Is one of you a vampire?" the girl asked.  
  
Buffy and Angel just stared at the four students.  
  
Angel came out of the trance that he and Buffy seemed to be in.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
The one Dawn called Harry spoke first, "Well first of all, the room is dark and you said yourself: vampires burn up in sunlight."  
  
Ron spoke up next to continue for Harry. " And both of you didn't eat anything for dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione was watching you both."  
  
Hermione sheepishly blushed.  
  
Ron continued. "And she also told us that vampires don't eat food like regular people. They need to drink. *coughbloodcough*. to survive."  
  
"So," Buffy replied. "Which one of us do you think is the vampire?"  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"We're not sure. That's why we went to ask you personally," Hermione said. "For all we know it could be neither or both of you."  
  
"How come you're not afraid of vampires? You should be," Angel asked. "They can be extremely dangerous. Especially if you confront them."  
  
"Yes professor, normally I would be quite frightened, but I trust Dumbledore with m life and he wouldn't hire anyone that would endanger the lives of the students. I mean two years ago we had a werewolf for our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was really good too."  
  
Angel replied. "I'll tell you what. We will give fifty points to Gryffindor if you can give us the correct answer to which one of us, if at all, is the vampire."  
  
Dawn couldn't help herself. She was already snorting with laughter.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at Dawn giggling.  
  
"And Dawn. no helping them." Buffy turned to the three inquisitive students.  
  
"Now, we will give you until tomorrow to research. Dawn you can't help. If we find out that you told them or hinted anything to them, well just remember what I do every night." Buffy winked.  
  
Dawn glared at her. "Ya. I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
"Dawn!" Hermione shouted surprised. "She maybe your sister, but she's still a professor. She still deserves a certain amount of respect."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
Buffy replied Hermione, "I like this girl." Hermione beamed as Buffy continued. "You know what. I feel nice today so tell ya what. I'll give you a hint."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry perked up to listen to the clue that could give them a great head start on winning the house cup.  
  
Buffy continued. "Check out a place called Sunnydale in America."  
  
The three students quickly left to go to the library, leaving Dawn with the two Professors.  
  
Dawn looked from Buffy to Angel. She could see them falling in love again from the way Buffy gazed at Angel. She quickly looked away at the sight of him.  
  
"I'm. gunna go. now," Dawn said quickly before running out of the classroom.  
  
Buffy watched her go out at a run, then turned to the brooding vamp standing next to her.  
  
"Sorry about that. Dawn's still a little uneasy about you. being here. It's because she was so upset when you left that second time. The time that I didn't kill you. She's had a lot of men that she cared about leave her. Her dad, you, Riley. It's just been really tough for her," Buffy explained.  
  
"Yeah, I totally understand. Its hard for some people to trust others again. Or more like trusting yourself to open up your heart and trust people," Angel replied coolly.  
  
"I hope she'll come around. I hate seeing her like this," Buffy said worried.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll talk to her later," Angel said as he walked out of the class, but not before taking one last look at the first woman he ever loved.  
  
"I'll see you later Buffy."  
  
"Alright. See you."  
  
**************************  
  
Dawn hurried off, not caring where she was going, but she just wanted to be away. Angel brought too many memories back (even though she knew they weren't hers.) Mostly the horrible ones where Angel lost his soul or when he left Dawn without saying goodbye. Seeing them together, all happy, it's just a matter of time before one of them realizes they can't be together. Dawn could see it in their eyes. They were in love again.  
  
Dawn found herself in the Entrance to the Great Hall, almost totally hysterical in tears.  
  
Conner happened to be in the Great Hall brooding alone in a corner where he saw Dawn just outside ready to bawl.  
  
Conner slowly, surreptitiously crept over to find out what was the matter.  
  
"Dawn? Are you OK?" Conner questioned.  
  
"Um. yeah I'm fine," Dawn replied wiping tears away from her face. "Its just that. oh nevermind."  
  
"OK. Buffy if it involves Angel, I could go beat him up for you if you want. Really. I have no problem with that."  
  
That made Dawn smile. "How did you know?"  
  
"You have the Angel is an ass face. I know it well. Used it myself a couple times. Pretty much invented it."  
  
Dawn laughed, but this made Dawn wonder. "Conner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do you hate Angel so much? I mean he is you father. I know why I hate him. He ran away from his home, broke Buffy's heart and tried to kill all of my friends. What's your story?"  
  
"Promise not to say anything to you dorky little friends?"  
  
"They're not dorky, but alright."  
  
"Well, when I was born, or when Darla staked herself, a guy Angel tortured way back when, who was brought back to the future for revenge on him, stole me and took me to a hell dimension. There, time moves much more quickly, hence me not being a month or whatever old. The guys name was Holtz."  
  
Dawn's eyes got wider in amazement.  
  
"Yeah well, he raised me as his own son, and told me as I grew up about the murderous fiend that was my real father. He said how Angel murdered Holtz's wife, and two children, but made one daughter a vampire so that Holtz would have to kill her. I eventually came back to this dimension and Holtz came after me. Angel told me he was good now, but I didn't believe him. When Holtz mysteriously died, I blamed Angel, put him in a coffin and sent him to the bottom of the ocean to live out eternity. When he got back from the help of Wesley, that's when the real fireworks started."  
  
Dawn stared at him with her mouth wide open, almost drooling.  
  
Conner just sat there, amazed that he told his life story in under 5 minutes. He didn't know why he wanted to help her feel better. He wasn't normally like the comforting, reliable guy you look to for advice.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said. "That must have been really hard."  
  
"Hard doesn't begin to describe it, but yeah I guess it was."  
  
Both of them stood silent for a while until Conner spoke.  
  
"So Dawn. want to go get some food?"  
  
"Umm sure."  
  
Conner helped Dawn up and they both walked into the Great Hall together.  
  
Little did they know that Buffy was watching them from the stairs below.  
  
Buffy said to herself. "Those two are really hitting it off! They look so cute together, but it's so sad about what Conner had to go through. Dawn will be good for him."  
  
She sighed and wandered off to Angel.  
  
*************************  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sooooo.. How did ya think of it? I thought it was a bit slow. but I had to get through the boring stuff with explaining to Dawn of why Conner is so. independent. I also wanted to get the bond between Conner and Dawn as well. Just so you know, Dawn and Conner both had free periods and Buffy and Angel had a spare class as well, so they weren't skipping class. Also, I don't really want this story to focus on Dawn and Conner, although they will be in it a lot. Ill get Buffy and Angel to get some more kissing action in later and spice things up with a new character. Surprises are waiting!!! PS Ill be updating more frequently since summer started.  
  
~Meaghan~ 


	7. Shocking Results

The Slayer, A Vampire, and An Unknown School  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.  
  
A/N: OOOKKKK. It's been like, what was it, 8 months since I wrote my last chapter. I know it's taken a long time, but grade 11 is much harder than you think. especially in Ontario. damn this new system. Anyways, I'm now actually going to get into a plot this time. I really didn't like the 5th Harry Potter that much, I did like it a bit though, but still, I'm not going to have the same plot, but there will be similarities. Don't flame me for it though. English is so not my best subject.  
  
I'm really itching to bring some characters in. I really want some conflict between. well you'll find out soon enough.  
  
For those of you reading who have become completely PotC obsessed, like myself, I've been reading the PotC fanfiction religiously. If you really want a good story try "Flight of the Sparrow." It is honestly the best fan fic I have ever read and I think it even has a sequel out as well. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, (Merry Christmukah for those watching the O.C.) and have an awesome New Year.  
  
Well, enough about me. You want more of the story.  
  
Here we go!  
  
**************************  
  
Shocking Results  
  
It was the night that the three Gryfindors got almost no sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed up half the night looking up 16th Century vampires, while the rest of the students, including Dawn, dreamt soundly.  
  
They thought that they had gotten off to a good start because they had found one of the oldest vampires during the era Professor Summers had mentioned: The Master.  
  
Hermione explained to the other two that they would have better luck if they looked up major vampires somehow strongly linked to the most powerful vampire in the 16th Century - this Master.  
  
A few hours passed, when surprisingly enough, Ron found something interesting.  
  
"Hey guys, look here!" Ron exclaimed proudly.  
  
"What did ya find Ron?" Harry questioned, while sporting a rather large yawn.  
  
"A female vampire that the Master was rather fond of during the 16th Century. Her name was Darla. It says here 'She was as vicious as she was beautiful, which is why she became the favourite of the all-powerful Master'," Ron explained as Hermione came over to sit near where Ron and Harry were. Ron continued, "She even has her picture here."  
  
Harry opened his eyes widely. "Wow, she's kind of hot!"  
  
Hermione shot a deadly glare at Harry.  
  
Harry quickly responded. "I mean. for an evil, bloodsucking, four hundred year old fiend."  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. But she continued, "I think she's the one we've been looking for. This Darla looks an awful lot like Professor Summers."  
  
"No, that can't be Professor Summers," Harry exclaimed. "They look totally different."  
  
Hermione was the one who replied. "Harry, haven't you seen what they can do with surgery lately?"  
  
"For some reason, I don't think that if Professor Summers was a vampire, she would need plastic surgery." Harry replied. Ron wasn't answering, clearly confused by Harry and Hermione's talk about 'plastic surgery'.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I still think she is the one we should look up now." Hermione answered. All three nodded and went back to working.  
  
Way passed midnight, Hermione found something that chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Guys." Hermione stuttered. "You better come here quick."  
  
The two hurried over to see what had spooked their intelligent friend.  
  
"Look here," she began. "Darla, in the late 18th Century, was torn away from the Master for quite sometime. The reason is that she had found a playmate of sorts in an Irishman called Liam O'Roake."  
  
The two boys gasped in shock, while Hermione continued. "He was brutal and loved the night life -that means he loved to drink." Hermione explained looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I know what it means," Ron replied, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Well then, just making sure," Hermione said. "Anyways, Darla turned Liam into a vampire and renamed him Angelus - the one with the angelic face. Together the tortured Europe for nearly a century until Angelus found a girl with the gift of foresight - Drusilla. He delivered successful every mental torture he knew on this girl until she went insane and went to a monastery. The day she took her holy vows, Angelus turned her into a vampire. Later, in the 19th Century, Drusilla found herself a playmate as well - one known as William, but as a vampire became known as William the Bloody, or Spike because he liked to kill his victims with railroad spikes. These four vampires - Angelus being the worst - became known as the scourge of Europe, the best of their kind, and left ruins and dead bodies wherever they went. That was, until the turn of the century - the early 1900s, when Angelus disappeared and the scourge was split. It was heard that he went to America, abandoned the name Angelus and instead used the alias, Angel."  
  
Hermione stopped.  
  
"Isn't th.at.what Professor Summers calls Professor O'Roake?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, stunned that someone, no something as dangerous as a vampire - especially that vampire - would be teaching or even allowed to teach at Hogwarts. "That means he's like, 250 years old!"  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"No," Harry replied quickly. "Dumbledore is the smartest man I ever knew. If he didn't know, I would be extremely surprised. And the DADA Professors even challenged us to find the answer. Why would they do that if they had something to fear?"  
  
"Good point," Ron said encouragingly. "Let's talk to Summers and O'Roake about it tomorrow. I really need some rest."  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat," Harry answered.  
  
"Fine," Hermione reluctantly agreed.  
  
**************************  
  
Early the next morning, all three of our favourite Gryfindors hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall to find the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors so that they could tell them of their discovery.  
  
They were lucky enough to find both of them at the teachers table talking. Professor Summers was eating an apple, while Professor O'Roake had only a glass of something liquid. The hall was emptied enough, since it was earlier that when most would get up.  
  
The inseparable three ran over to the blonde and the brooding.  
  
"Professors!" All three students exclaimed almost simultaneously.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows. "Did you do your little extra assignment? Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Yes, we did, and I think we found out much more information than we needed," Hermione replied.  
  
This made Buffy sight in relief. "Oh. What is it then?"  
  
The children told them everything they learnt the previous night.  
  
Buffy's warm smile turned grim by the time they were finished speaking.  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapters a short one, but I started this chapter in a different direction, and now I want my original for chapter 8, or maybe 9. Yes, that means more excitement sooner then my usual half a year. probably for tomorrow if you're lucky! I still had tons of work to do. BAH! I hate chem. and physics. (Too much work for me.) English class doesn't help. Anyways, there is a little button down there that lets you review. I love your feedback.  
  
~Meaghan~ 


	8. Big Questions

**The Slayer, A Vampire, and An Unknown School**

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Buffy and her characters, like Dawn and Angel, their Joss Whedon and the entire HP characters are JK Rowlings, so yeah.

**A/N: ** Wow... I say that I'm going to take less than half a year, and I take a whole year... I think I need some help. It's a bit short, but I have the next chapter all nice and ready for reading. Things have been mighty hectic graduating this year and all. Life is strange... as are guys. I wish if they wanted to ask you out, they would just do it, not do it as a joke in case they get shot down. Anyways, I think that's enough about me. On with the story!

Viewer discretion for bad language.

Here we go!

Big Questions 

Hearing Angel's past for the umpteenth time put Buffy in an extremely foul mood. In her first period class, Buffy took off 15 points from Ravenclaw because someone forgot to put the date on their assignment. Later, she took 20 points off from Hufflepuff because someone took too long in the washroom. Angel was starting to get more than a little worried.

He knew how badly she had been affected by his past. Hell! He lived it! But somehow this seemed different. Usually, Buffy had the Scooby gang to comfort her and back her up. However, this was not the case in this dank lonely school.

Angel thought it was best to help Buffy, as a friend of course, when her gang could not.

"Hey Buffy," Angel started. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes!" Buff answered. "These kids! Were they taught how to spell in a pigpen? I mean 'a lot' is not one word, it's two! Sheesh!

"No, I mean about what happened this morning."

Buffy went silent.

"Because you know, I'm here for you. I may not be Willow or Xander, but I can still listen to your problems."

"Why should I tell you anything!? You're the fucking problem!" Buffy yelled out of nowhere. "You suddenly are back in my life full time and I start swooning and feeling like that sixteen year old girl back when we first met. When those kids started talking, I knew where it was going to end up: with you breaking up with me, again, or worse: you losing your soul."

Buffy was starting to sob uncontrollably. Angel put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"How do you do it?" Buff asked quietly.

"Do what?" Angel whispered.

"Pretend like you don't love me anymore."

Then before Angel could even contemplate that sentence, his love ran out crying.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Harry and Hermione were teaching Ron to play poker in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Call," said Dawn.

Harry followed. "Call."

"I fold," Hermione replied.

"Call," Ron said confidently.

"Ok, now what did everyone get?" Dawn asked politely. "Harry, you first."

"Two Kings," Harry answered.

"I got three sevens," followed Dawn.

"All reds!" Ron replied.

Harry and Dawn burst out laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron simply looked confused.

Hermione went to go help Ron understand the hands of poker, again while Harry quietly pulled Dawn away from the table.

"Hey Dawn, I was maybe... wondering... if you would, or might want to go out with me ... sometime... I mean if you aren't busy or seeing someone else."

Dawn stared blankly at Harry, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Sure Harry! I would love to!"

Quietly proud of himself, and greatly relieved, Harry slipped back into the game followed by Dawn.

**A/N:** Yay! I love happy endings. Though, there is much more action to come. I finally start getting into the _actual_ story. Oh! And a hundred Johnny Depp and David Boreanaz cookies for those who can guess the Oceans 11 reference. Much fun.

Meaghan


End file.
